History Repeats - A Scorose Story
by PheinoxTonks
Summary: Harry Potter Second Generation. This is a story about Rose and her friends going through school together with a few unusual bumps in the road. There will be a lot of adventure, new danger, lots of secrets and some romance. The rating is for language and insinuated content.
1. Preface

*** Note I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are owned by JK Rowling.

 **Preface**

"Ainsley, you need to push. He is almost here." Said Ainsley's best friend Raelynn.

"Aaarrgg" Ainsley replied. This went on for another 15 minutes until a small cry rang through the air.

"Oh Ain's he is beautiful." Raelynn cooed.

"Can I hold my baby?" asked Ainsley.

"Of course." She handed the baby over to the young mother. Ainsley looked down upon the small child in her arms. The silence in the room was calming. As smiles spread across the girls' faces but that didn't last long.

All of a sudden the door was busted down with a thud. "Knock, Knock, Ainsley" said a female voice. "Come out and see your old friends." The voice got louder and louder because she was coming up the stairs. You could cut the hatred that filled the room with a knife.

"Quickly, Raelynn take him and hide him." Ainsley pushed her child into her friend's arms who quickly tried to exit the room to only be brought back in at wand point.

"Look who we have here." The pug faced girl said as she directed Raelynn to the chair by the window. "Stupefy." Raelynn was knocked into the chair with the little boy still tightly in her arms, as another female walked into the room.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Astoria and her follower Pansy. I thought to have enough fun 'threatening' me two years ago to leave my child behind. You know I was going to let him be with you. His heart was never mine. You just had the audacity to threaten the safety of my child." said Ainsley.

"Well, I would consider that to be okay for Pansy, but you have been with my husband." said Astoria.

"Then we do have a dilemma. I was with him when you two were not together. Just because he was arraigned to marry you, does not mean he couldn't fall for someone else. So if you would be kind enough to leave me alone. I did just give birth."

"Then it's the perfect time to torture and kill you." Said Pansy.

"You were never subtle Pansy" Pansy childishly stuck her tongue out at Ainsley who continued "Astoria why do I think you are doing this? I think you are doing it for pride and not because you love him."

Astoria face went red and was about to retort when she was cut off. "Enough!" said another voice from behind the two in the door way. They moved apart to show an older woman. She pointed her wand at Ainsley. "Incarcerous."

As the rope appeared and wrapped around Ainsley. She tossed and turned trying to break free until she realized she was fully bound. Ainsley glared at the older intruder. If glares could kill hers certainly would have done the trick. It almost looked as though she was putting a curse on the others in the room.

"Girls, you may do what you want but I am taking the young one with me." said the lady picking up the child out of Raelynn's arms and preceding to walk out the door. "Say goodbye to your other son, Ainsley. He will be raised as royalty and Astoria will be better then you ever could be as a mother. You wimped out and left Jackson alone. You have lost and the world will never remember you existed, you blood traitor. You should have never been branded with the mark."

"Mother, I will take care of the mark for all to know that she was a traitor, a fake" said Astoria.

Ainsley spoke "I had no choice in the original lie. Remember, I was lied to all of my life. I was told I was the pureblood daughter of a man who I would send to Azkaban over and over again. And when it came down to it, I chose the right side when given the chance to choose my own path."

"And that is what made all of this come about, my dear." The lady spat and walked out the door sticking her crooked nose up in the air.

Astoria sent a quick look to Raelynn making sure she was still knocked out, and then turned to Ainsley. "Now let's begin" said Astoria. She pulled a knife out of her bag and began to cut into Ainsley's skin right over top of a fading scar. "Pansy, can you cast the curse to make this permanent. I want her end every person that looks at her corps to remember what she is." An evil smile crept on her face.

"What I am? There is a lot of things I am between a great tracker, friend and someone who will do anything for those I care about. Unlike you both self-centered bitches."

"Why you..." Pansy took another knife and started to cut up Ainsley's other arm. This went on for what seemed like forever. Ainsley kept herself from crying out knowing that it would only satisfy the crazy women that were trying to get their revenge. All of a sudden Pansy spoke up. "I'm bored will you to the honors of finishing this?"

"My pleasure" said Astoria picking up her wand then it all went black.

** I know this isn't very detailed but a lot will be explained next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The beginning

"Rose…Rose…Wake up!" said a voice pulling her out of her 'nightmare'.

"What Albus?" Said Rose in an annoyed voice. As grateful as she was to not have to continue with the 'nightmare' she still felt tired and groggy

"You were yelling in your sleep. What was it about?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Rose looked up to see a tall blond haired boy sitting across from her and beside him was a little shorter brown haired boy holding a book in a language she didn't recognize. "I'm sorry do I know you…?" asked Rose focusing her gaze back on the blond haired boy.

"No I don't believe so. My name is Scorpius and this is my friend Justin." He said pointing to the kid sitting beside him who didn't even look up from his book. "Now that I have answered your question would you be so kind as to answer mine."

"Oh I've heard about your family, Malfoy right. The 'nightmare' was about people I have never met and someone about to be killed." stated Rose

Scorpius just stared in shock at her reply. "You really need to tell your mom about that, Ro" said Albus.

"Sure let me go up to my mom and say mom I've been having a nightmare that seems like someone's memory. This Ainsley girl sure made some people mad oh and the woman had the dark mark on her arm. Sure that will go over well." Rose raised her voice. At this comment of the dark mark Justin looked up with a flash of curiosity cross his face.

The door slid open. "Is everything okay in here?" asked the tall young man with brown hair who had opened the door. He looked so familiar and kind of like the kid just introduced to her as Justin.

"Hey Jackson, no we are good in here," Replied Scorpius.

"Yeah brother, you don't have to come running to the rescue Mr. Ravenclaw you're not a Gryffindor so you don't need to be brave." Justin sneered.

"Well little brother, you don't need to be so rude. I hope you don't treat your friends like that." Jackson stated simply. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Jackson Alastor Goyle. And you both are?"

Rose was jaw dropped she recognized the name Alastor from the stories she was told as a child. Why did he have the 'evil' name of Goyle but the well-known name of Alastor. She was puzzled and unable to bring herself to speak. So Albus replied for her. "I'm Albus Severus Potter and this is my cousin Rose Ainsley Weasley."

"Wonderful to meet you, if my younger brother gives you any trouble let me know and I'll have a talk with him about manners." Jackson chuckled. "Well I believe you guys should change into your robes. We will be arriving soon." Jackson said and turned into the hallway shutting the door behind him.

"Grrrr, he is such a goody good. Yet he's the biggest prankster in the school. It make no since." Justin grumbled through his teeth.

"You obviously don't like your older brother." Rose said.

"Thanks for the obvious, Sherlock." spat Justin. Rose was surprised that Justin knew the muggle detective Sherlock.

"Hey mate, be nice she doesn't know." Scorpius tried to calm down his friends anger. Justin just grumbled again.

"Thanks for the backup Malfoy but I can stand my own. Al, I'm going to change and see if I can find James." Rose said while gathering her stuff and walking out the door. She was still agitated from the 'nightmare' and didn't want to deal with the boys her father told her to stay clear from.

"Well your cousin is nice." Justin stated.

"I don't know. I think she was just thrown off by everything. It would shock me too if I was in her shoes." Scorpius tried to defend her.

"You are just too nice. You need to toughen up and be the player your dad was in school." said Justin. Scorpius glared at him.

"He was a player according to my mother, but the stories he has told me makes me think he was just an afraid child who didn't want to disappoint his very strict father." Scorpius explained. "I want to make the best name for our family as I can."

"Whatever." Justin said looking back to his book.

"It sounds like you two have been friends for a long time." said Albus.

"In a way, we grew up living next to each other." said Scorpius. "Does your cousin have something against me?"

"I think it is because before she got on to the train her dad told her to beat you in every test and to not trust you. My Uncle holds a grudge against your family and Rose is defiantly a daddy's girl. She will come around." Albus said giving him a hopeful smile.

"Oh" said Scorpius looking out the window then quickly changed the subject. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I would love to be in Gryffindor like my father what about you two?" said Al.

"I want to make my family proud unlike my brother and be in Slytherin." Justin said straightening himself up.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw but I know my parents want me in Slytherin." Scorpius said simply. The boys spent the rest of the train ride getting to know each other.

Meanwhile in the hallway Rose made her way to the loo to change. She bumped into a familiar tall figure. "Slow down, Ro, everything is okay. You won't be late for your sorting."

"Sorry James, I just had my head somewhere else." Rose said.

"If you keep that up you will be sorted into Ravenclaw for sure." James laughed.

"And what is wrong with Ravenclaw, Potter?" Said Jackson, who poked his head out of the compartment where James just came out of.

"James, be nice, Ro will be fine." said her red headed cousin.

"Thanks Fred. And no, Jackson, there is not a thing wrong with Ravenclaw." Rose tried to change the subject. "Any pranks planned for this year yet?" Rose asked.

"Now, that will be a series of glorious surprises this year, my dear little cousin." James stated proudly. "Rose, you should get dressed. Then come back and find us."

Rose headed the rest of the way to the loo and quickly got changed into her uniform then headed back to the compartment where she found the boys before. Knock, knock. "Come in" said James.

Rose opened the door and took a seat beside Jackson. They were discussing something in detail. "I have a question…well a few?"

They paused and looked up. "Of course little cousin what are your questions?"

"First weren't you for the past two years complaining about being paired up with a Goyle and now you are hanging out with one? Sorry to be blunt." Rose said looking at Jackson.

"No. It's fine." Jackson laughed.

"Let's just say all of us want to pull pranks and Jackson here has some great ideas and he somehow never gets caught." Fred said "What is your other question."

"This one is to Jackson. Do you know why your middle name is Alastor?"

He laughed "Yes, I do know. My father gave me my first name and last obviously…my mother gave me my middle name. He told me that she named me this because Alastor was an amazing man and saved her life. Though my father fought on the opposite side then yours did, my mother well … fought for what she believed in." his voice trailed off at the end. Giving, Rose, the impression that his mother was out of the picture.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Rose Started.

"Darling, it's okay I never knew my mother." His voice trailed off again. "My father has told be stories and she seems like a wonderful person and I wish I could have known her. Her name was Ainsley. The same as your middle name I believe your cousin said." All Rose could do was nod.

A voice came over the speaker "Five minutes until we arrive in Hogsmeade. Please, begin to get ready to get off. First years, please, follow Professor Hagrid to the boats. All other grades please head to the carriages. Thank you, have a magical night."

"Well, my dear, do you have any other questions?" asked Jackson.

"Yes, is it normal to be worried about the sorting?" Rose mumbled. The boys laughed.

"I promise that the sorting will be over before you know it and we will save you and Albus a seat." James said putting his arm around his cousin protectively. "Now let's head to the school."

The four of them excited the train and Rose scanned the crowd for someone she knew. "Rose!" Al yelled. He was holding a boat for her. Running up to the boat she realized that Justin and Scorpius were both in the boat. Taking a deep breath she climbed into the boat.

"Nice to see you Rose you look so much like your mother and young Malfoy you have your mother's eyes. And Albus your heart will guide you to where you need to be so please, stop worrying." Hagrid added noticing Albus shaking with worry over the sorting.

The boat pushed off. Scorpius was the first to speak. "How did he know who I was? And my eyes look nothing like my mothers' eyes. He must have mistaken..." He didn't get a chance to finish he cut himself off when he saw the magnificent look of the school where he and his new friends were going to spend the next seven years together.

The approaching first years were all floored by the amazing sight. As the boats docked on the other side of the lake, Professor Hagrid led the first years up the winding stairs into the entry hall. "Good evening students. I am Professor Longbottom. When you pass through these doors you will follow the group to the front of the Great Hall. I will proceed to read you names off my list. When your name is called please step forward and I will place the hat on your head. Then when the hat places you in your house please head over and sit down. Once this is all over the Feast will begin. Any questions?"

A young girl with brown hair and hazel eyes raised her hand "Yes Miss…"

"Miss Catalina, Sir, I was wondering what will happen with all of our trunks?"

"Good question, for those who don't know everything that you have brought with you will be taken to you house once you have been sorted," stated Professor Longbottom.

A few girls whispered and giggled in the corner. "What a mudblood question." from what looked like the 'head' of the group spoke.

"I know they are so naive." stated another.

Catalina blushed with embarrassment. Rose put her hand on the young girls' shoulder. "I'm sorry about them they think that they are the perfect princesses of the world." She said sarcastically. "I'm Rose."

"I'm Catalina; it's nice to meet someone that doesn't make fun of me for being muggle." Catalina stated.

"You're not a muggle you are a witch don't let them tell you anything different." Rose told her.

"Don't give her hope. Her kind shouldn't be here and nor should you, half-blood." said the tall girl.

"Oh dear I guess you didn't get the memo. You're 'kind' is not the 'boss' of the wizarding world anymore. Oh wait you never were." Rose spat back defending her new friend.

The girl went to retort but Professor Longbottom interrupted. "This is no way to treat your classmates. I am sad to say when you both are placed 5 points will be deducted from your new house's points. The year has just begun ladies. Please think before you act from now on." He looked sternly at the other girls then winked at Rose. Acknowledgement she had done the right thing. "If you would follow me we are ready to begin."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sorting Hat

The doors swung open and the students in the room became silent. Rose saw all her cousins' eyes staring at her and Albus. Rose and Albus were walking almost on top of each other. The stars in the sky and candles above illuminated their path to an old leather hat.

The sorting hat began his song starting from the beginning of the time of school. "Let me tell you a little about the four houses that hold this school together. Though it doesn't always show if we work together we could take on anything. There for the decisions made this year will bring the houses back to the friendship that our founders started when this school was just a baby. Now, there's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor Longbottom spoke "Now as I call your name please step forward to be sorted." Looking out at the group of students he started. Rose zoned out not knowing any of the names that were being called. She just clapped when she heard the people around her clapping. Finally a name she recognized was called. "Goyle, Justin" The young boy from the compartment stepped forward and the hat was barely on his head when it yelled "Slytherin". He hopped off the stool and walked proudly to the table and sat beside the girl that was teasing Catalina.

A few more names were called then it was her cousin's turn. "Potter, Albus" I squeezed his hand and watched him walk up to the stool. The hat took its time judging but Albus' face Rose could tell they were arguing for a good 2 minutes. Professor was about to take the hat off when it yelled… "Slytherin"

Rose's heart dropped her best friend and closest cousin was sorted into Slytherin. She looked into the crowed and caught James' eye he was furious. Albus walked over to the Slytherin table with his head down and sat next to Justin refusing to look up from the table. While she was zoned out again a few more were called including "Malfoy, Scorpius" he was standing very close beside her she hadn't noticed. As he walked passed his hand brushed her and gives her shivers.

Something about him made her wonder if the stories her dad had told her were true. The hat was placed on his head. The hat took it's time once again. It seemed like it was telling Malfoy a story. Then it paused for a moment and yell… "Slytherin"; he slid of the stool and glanced in Roses' direction and looked like he winked at her. And that's what made her sure she was going to do everything in her power to outdo and out score Malfoy.

She was so much in her own thoughts she almost missed her name being called. "Weasley, Rose". She slowly walked up and took the seat and a deep breath in. 'Well another Weasley. Your family must multiply like rabbits.' She giggled to herself and thought 'no there are just a lot of us.' The Sorting Hat said 'now let's start, yes you are the other in the trio; yes you need to be placed in a different house but which one would benefit you the most. You are extremely smart, but I feel you are more brave and you need to be the one to help this work so I will place you, yes that will work out for the best, you will be …' "Gryffindor" the Sorting Hat Shouted.

Rose slid off the stool and walked to sit beside her cousins. "Well that is all the students for this year. Now the Headmistress will make a speech" said Professor Longbottom.

"Good evening Boys and Girls. I will make this short. I want to welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I will remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits and curfew is 9pm unless otherwise stated. Also prefects rounds will be done with other houses but you will stay within years. Also Professor Bryant has agreed to do extra work with each grade on Defense Against the Dark Arts especially the OWL and NEWT students. She is also taking over as the Head of Slytherin house. That means this is Professor Slughorn's last year here so please give him a wonderful last year. Lastly we have a new medwitch Madam Fawley. Now students let's eat." Headmaster Mcgonagall concluded.

The food appeared on the table. But before they were even able to start gathering food the complaining started. "I can't believe that Al is a Slytherin. He can't be." James babbled.

"James dude he's still your brother" said Fred.

"But he chose it. His mind chose it." James voice rose above the loudness of the table. People were beginning to look at them.

Rose couldn't stand it anymore. "James just shut up. Things happen for a reason and though I think it is extremely unfair to be separated from my best friend but I know he hasn't changed. He is still my best friend and your brother." Rose got up and stormed out the Great Hall doors, without even touching the food on her plate. James sat there in aw that his little cousin would say that.

"Mate, you need to go get her and bring her back she has no idea where she is." Fred nudged James.

"Potter, if you don't go get her I will." said Jackson leaning over to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't even know what I did…" James expressed, moving to stand up. He looked at the far table to where his little brother was sitting. "Where is my brother?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Friends and Family

Jackson and Fred lifted their heads over the crowed tables to see the Slytherin one. Both noticing the lack of the younger Potter. "Wait, the doors." Jackson said pointing to the door. Just to see the door close.

"Looks like he is going after her" said Fred.

"Well let's go find them. Where do you think Rose would go?" asked Jackson standing up.

"We always talked about the castle and knowing her she loves books like her mum. So maybe the Library?" Fred suggested.

As they approached the door a shadow appeared in front of them. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Professor Bryant. I upset my cousin and she stormed out of the hall. I feel like I should go get her so she doesn't get lost." James explained to his favorite teacher.

"Well Mr. Potter, I agree you should go and find her and I would go to find your brother and his friends as well. Also I wanted to remind you starting tomorrow, you three my office for your trainings." Professor Bryant addressed the three boys.

"Of course Professor, tomorrow at 5am" said Jackson. Professor Bryant stepped to the side and returned to the front table.

Meanwhile, Rose ran as fast and as far as she could. One flight then two flights she just kept moving. _I can't believe the audacity of my cousin, it's his brother and he's not the only one who has been separated from someone he cared about. And now Albus is in a house with Malfoy. What are the chances? I'm goanna lose my best friend._

She was running out of breath and collapsed against a wall. For what seemed like hours she sat there in silence as tears fell down her face. It seemed like a the tears wouldn't stop. Everything was happening at once. Before she left today she heard her father and mother arguing again. It had been happening more often. Now her best friend was apart from her and she now has to live up to what her teachers and parents want her to be. He mother being the brightest witch of her age. This was a lot of pressure for just hours of being here.

After a while she hears footsteps coming up the hall. She looked up out of the corner of her eye and notice it wasn't one of her many family members. "So, there you are" the person finally spoke to her.

She didn't want to deal with this. "Here I am. Come to the make fun of me, Malfoy?"

He walked in front of her almost pacing wondering what exactly to say and how. "Is that really all you think of me that I'm going to be mean to you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your cousin was really worried about you. We split up to try and find you."

"Well you found me. I'm fine, now please leave." She kept whipping her tears away that were still falling.

"I can't do that." Malfoy said simply settling down beside her. "You don't like me do you?"

"Honestly, I don't know you so I shouldn't judge, but I have to follow what my father says."

"Al, was right you are a daddy's girl aren't you." He said with a light laugh.

"Hey that's not a bad thing…okay I think I'm going crazy was that door there before?" Rose asked pointing to the opposite wall Scorpius had been pacing in front of.

"No, that wasn't there before. You're going just as insane as I am."

"Well that is reassuring." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"Let's go in" Scorpius said jumping up and reaching for the door handle.

"Malfoy, what if there is something horrible behind the door?" Rose's voice cracked.

"Well, Weasley, we won't know until we open it." Scorpius opened the door and stepped in. "Weasley, come in here." He hollered back to her.

Rose stood up and walked into the room. It was dark and the door closed behind her. "Malfoy this isn't funny where are you?" she said her voice shaking.

"Aww, Weasley is scared. Where did all of your courage go, little Gryffindor?" Malfoy taunted.

"Malfoy, please." she pleaded then grumbled "I wish I could see so I could hit you right now." As if the room was listening the lights turned on to reveal a small room with a bookshelf and chairs. Looking around there was no one there. "Malfoy?...Malfoy?!" she yelled "Scorpius this isn't funny where are you and where are we?"

She could fell someone appear behind her. "I like it when you call me Scorpius. And to answer your question I believe we are in the room of requirement." Scorpius whispered in her ear and then walked by her to the bookshelf.

"The what?" Rose questioned.

"The room of requiements. Come on Red keep up." Scorpius said jokingly.

"Don't call me that. It's insulting. I would rather you called me Weasley." Rose spat.

"How is it insulting? It's just a nickname. I'll even let you call me Scorp and I don't let anyone call me that." Scorpius offered.

"Why are you being so nice, Malfoy?"

Scorpius sighed and marched over to Rose. He stood tall in front of her and said, "Rose, I am trying to prove to you that I am not like my father. I am my own person and I make my own choices just like you. All I ask is for you to not judge me." Scorpius handed her a book and walked out the door. "Rose, I know your dad wants you to bet me in every test and well you better start studying because I will not go easy on you. Also I don't want to take away Albus. Just know he is my friend too." The door shut behind Scorpius.

Rose looked down at the book she had in her hand it was a potions book. She laughed to herself. _Well he is the most confusing person I have ever met. And he has another thing coming if he thinks he can bet me._ Rose thought to herself. _Maybe he could be a friend but for now I'll let him work for it. After all he is a Malfoy._

She sat down in the chair and started to read. After some time the door began to open and made her jump. "Rosie?" asked her cousin.

"What do you want James?"

"Rose I know you are mad at me but it is late and I need to get you back to the common room before curfew kicks in." James said sounding worried.

"I guess you are right." Rose replied standing up and closing the book. She set it on the side table.

"Rose, I talked to Albus. And I wanted to apologize to you, too. I was in shock. I will always love my brother and I will support all of you. I'm just a very protective big brother. And I talked to Malfoy too. He seems fine but I'm goanna keep him at arm's length and I think you should too."

"Don't worry about me. Him and I have decided to be rivals in class and civil around each other." Rose said dryly.

"You are going to be the smartest girl of our age, Rosie Posie." James said pulling her into a hug. "Now let's head to the common room."

"Okay, I'll follow you." Rose said liking arms with her cousin.

They walked around the castle until they came to a portrait of an old lady. "Password?"

"Willow Wood." the portrait swung open. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, Rosie."

"Rose there you are." a red head ran over to her. "Never do that again! Understood!"

"Molly, calm down. I'm fine. You are acting like my mom." Rose said.

"Well that was not intelligent thing to do." Molly scolded.

"Molly, we are in Hogwarts the worst that could happen is I get lost."

"It doesn't matter off to bed. You have classes tomorrow and you need your rest. You are on the top floor. Get moving up the stairs." Molly pushed her up the stairs. Finding that her roommates were all in bed Rose got into the last bed and curled up for a long night sleep. Though sleep did not come easy, with everything that had happened today. Her mind raced as her eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 4

A Budding Rivalry

Rose was shaken awake by Catalina. "Wake up sleepy. It's our first day!"

"Okay, Okay I'm up. Let me get dressed and then we can go to the Great Hall."

"Well, you better get a move on. I don't want to be late."

Catalina got off Rose and walked back over to her bed and sat down to wait for Rose. "Where were you last night, anyways? I tried to stay up and wait for you but a crazy red head downstairs told me to go to bed."

Rose laughed. "I'm sorry about my cousin, Molly, she is a very protective girl. I went to clear my head." Rose decided not to tell her new friend about the room of requirement that what happened last night 'never happened. "I'm ready. lets go!"

Catalina jumped down and followed Rose down the stairs. Upon reaching the common room they noticed the room was a bustle with students. The girls pushed their way through the crowd and down to the Great Hall.

There was a loud yell from the center table. "Rosie!"

Rose pulled Catalina with her to where her cousins were sitting. "Good morning!"

"Who is your friend?" asked Fred.

"This is Catalina. Who are your friends?" Rose asked.

"To my left are Noah and Micah Finnigan. Next to James is Owen Thomas and next to you is Evalyn Thomas, who is your year." Replied Fred.

"Nice to meet you" Rose and Catalina replied. Catalina seemed to shrink beside Rose.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm just not used to being around a lot of people. I come from a very small family." Catalina whispered.

"I'm sorry. I have a huge family if you haven't noticed. They are all friendly and you will love them. We always want to grow our family and friends." Rose reassured her.

A shadow appeared over her. Rose looked up to see her eldest cousin. "Good morning Vic!"

"Good morning Rose. How was your first night?" She asked with a beautiful smile.

"It was interesting but fun. I got to explore the castle a bit." Rose answered.

"That's good if you need anything just let me know. Oh and Teddy told me to give you this." Victory handed Rose a small box. "He said not to open it until he tells you to. Good morning, Professor Longbottom."

"Good morning, everyone. Rose, darling here is your timetable. Evalyn and Catalina here are yours." Professor Longbottom said handing them their papers. "Classes start at 9 o'clock sharp. Also Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley please make sure to stay on top of your work this year. Professor Bryant has suggested that you come to my office tomorrow morning, please report at 5:30 am sharp."

"Yes professor." Replied Fred and James together. "We will tell Jackson as well."

"Very good," Professor Longbottom said walking away.

"What was that about?" asked Molly. "The year hasn't even started yet and you already need tutoring?"

"Not that it is any of your business dear cousin but, we have extra work to do." James snapped.

"So, for what you screwed up last year, got it." Molly taunted.

"Not at…" James began but Jackson interrupted, "James is right it is none of your business, Molly. We are doing fine in our classes and that's what matters to you. Now please return to your own work and let us deal with ours."

"Do not talk to me like that, Goyle!" she shouted. But Jackson ignored her and walked back to the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. "What a git! How are you friends with him, how do people even like him?"

"Don't be so harsh on him. But if you truly want to know ask your younger sister she is always peering over her books to look at him." Molly sat in shock seeing what her cousin had pointed out. After a few minutes of silence she said "It is time for classes we need to get a move on. Rose, Catalina, and Evalyn where are your first classes?"

"I think we are all in Potions first." Rose said and the other girls nodded. "It's with Slytherin."

"I would offer to walk you there but I have Divination. James, will you make sure they get there?"

"Of course mother anything you say." James sneered. "Come on girls. I need to make sure you aren't late."

They all got up and James started to lead them down to the dungeons. "James!" a voice came from behind them. "How are you?" She tackled him from behind.

"Hi! I'm doing good Kaylee. How are you?"

"Wonderful, I'm so happy to be back and I'm ready to kick your ars in quidditch this year. 'ello girls I'm Kaylee and in Ravenclaw." The girls mumbled a 'hi', while Kaylee and James went on talking. "It's so sweet of you to show them how to get to Potions. Now, just remember you have to be in the greenhouse in 5 minutes." She smiled "good luck, I'll tell Freddy to save you a seat" and with that Kaylee left.

"Well she seems sweet." Evalyn said. It was the first time Rose had heard her speak. "I can get us to class from here. We wouldn't want you to be late."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Of course" she replied to an already running James. "Well we have to go down one more set of stairs then it's the second room on the left."

"How did you know that?" Asked Catalina.

"I was down here last night with Albus and Scorpius." She answered simply. Catalina and Rose looked at each other. Rose though, she is already seeking around the castle at night what a good influence she is on my favorite cousin. Something makes me not trust her.

Rose pushed open the door and walked into class. Evalyn walked past her and took a seat next to Scorpius. Humph what makes her so special? Rose thought taking the open seat next to Albus.

"Hey Ro!" Albus said hugging her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about my brother he is a real ars. I want you to know that no matter what house I'm in, you will always be my best friend."

"You will always be mine, Al." she replied feeling the weight lift off her shoulders.

Before Al could continue Slughorn interrupted calling the class to attention. Immediately, the group of friends new this was going to be a long class. "Now young ones, I am Professor Slughorn and I am your potions teacher. Welcome to learning the basics of potions. Today I will be putting you into teams of two and these will be your teams for the year. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Mclaggen, Miss Nelson and Miss Thomas, Mr. Goyle and Miss Taylor, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley…" That's when Rose zoned out. No way, I'm paired with Malfoy. Seriously! Rose looked in his direction catching his eye he winked at her and whispered, "Looks like we are partners. This makes it hard for me to beat you in this class, but next class will be a walk in the park."

"And what is the next class we share?" Rose asked.

"Flying and we have that next." His cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Well I hope you can keep up." Rose threw back.

Slughorn had them move and start reading over the potion they would be making on Friday. The first few minutes were silent. "We need to work together."

"I agree. Where do you want to start."

"I think we should start with laying out the procedures and the list of ingredients."

"I agree." Scorpius agreed and pulled out what looked like a tattered and old journal.

"May I ask what that is?" Rose questioned him.

"My father's godfather was an amazing potions master and he gave my father a book explaining the proper techniques of potion brewing. I thought it would give me the edge. Now, I'll just have to share it." Scorpius said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry that you have to share your precious book." Hermione said sarcastically.

"It will make sure we are top of the class so don't stray from the journal and try to keep up." Scorpius smirked at Rose who smirked back. The two set to work almost working with each other as though they had been for years.

When the bell rang the friends packed up their bags and headed to the quidditch field.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Let's Fly

The group of first years walked out of the castle. "I'm so excited for flying! Aren't you Rose?" Evalyn asked Rose while jumping up and down.

"Rose doesn't like to fly, but she is amazing Chaser when we play at home." Albus cut in.

"Oh Red, that just makes this a sad way to beat you in a class." Scorpius taunted

Albus looked between his two friends "Okay, what did I miss? Why are you two competing in everything and it's only the first day?"

"Because we can and he just can't accept that I am better than him." Rose stated.

"Well I think in this class I will be better in, Red." Scorpius pushed.

"I may not prefer flying but if you did hear my cousin correctly I am ' _amazing_ ' at being a chaser." Rose came back with. Under her breath and with a slight flick of her wand Rose made a stone on the walkway lift up just enough for Scorpius to trip and fall. "Oh Malfoy, you should watch where you are walking. You don't want to hurt yourself before I get to beat you on the quidditch patch." Giggling to herself she kept walking.

"Mate, I think she just made you trip." Justin spoke for the first time in a while. He turned to Albus and commented. "I'm starting to like the spunk in your cousin, Al."

"Ha, Ha very funny I'll get her back, by showing her that I am better than her." Scorpius said through his gritted teeth that as he thought of ideas to get back at her turned into a smirk.

"Justin, she always has spunk and a temper which you don't want to be on the receiving end of. Also I see this little competition they have ending very badly." Albus said.

"I can agree with that one" Catalina chimed in stretching out her hand to help Scorpius up.

"Thank you." He said letting her help him up. "Al, what does your cousin fear the most?"

"Oh no, I am NOT getting in the middle of this, mate you are on your own." Albus yelled back as he tried to catch up with his cousin. "Rose, be careful. I don't want either of you hurt."

"Relax, this first class we don't get more than a few inches off the ground. I won't do anything to mess up what he does; I want to beat him fairly, not by cheating." Rose said to Albus. "Have some faith in me, Al."

"I do, I just don't know how far he will go." Albus pulled her into a side hug. "Like I said I don't want you hurt."

"I will do my best to stay safe." Rose tried to reassure Albus.

"Aww is your cousin trying to comfort you before I beat you." Scorpius said as they caught up to the group waiting for class to start. He swung his arm over Albus' shoulder.

"Scor, lay off. I don't want you two to hurt each other." Al shoved Scorpius' arm off his shoulder.

"Good Morning, First Years, I am Madam Hooch. I will be your flying coach and if you decide to go out for quidditch teams next year, I am the referee. Now, I want all of you to stand beside a broom then command it to rise by saying up."

The group of students stood beside brooms and chimes of "up" spread through the air. For some the brooms shot up quickly like Rose and Scorpius but others like Catalina the broom just rocked on the ground until it finally flew up. "Excellent. Now that you have your brooms I would like you to mount your brooms hover for a moment then lean forward and touch back down. On my command three...two…one"

The first two to push off were Albus and Justin they did exactly what they were told. A few more students went then it was Rose and Scorpius' turn. They kicked off and where mid hover when Rose's broom started to shake then levitate higher and higher. Rose screamed and held on for dear life. She commanded the broom to land but it just went higher. All of a sudden the broom shook her off and she was falling. She thought she was going to hit the ground and it would be all strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto their broom.

"Breath Red, it's just me you are safe." He whispered in her ear. But he spoke to soon now his broom started to shake. Rose screamed again. "Hold on to me" Rose's arms tightened around him. Scorpius slowly and shakenly lowered his broom to the ground. He placed her on the ground then dismounted. "Is everyone alright?" Madam Hooch approached them.

"Professor, what happened?" A shaky voiced Albus asked.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Malfoy please escort Rose to the hospital wing. The rest of you will stay here and wait for the Headmistress she will want to talk to all of you."

"Professor, I don't feel well." a small voice said. It was Catalina she took a step forward then fainted. Albus' quick reflexes caught her.

"Mr. Potter, please help Miss Nelson up and take her to the Hospital wing as well." Professor Hooch requested. As Albus lifted a half conches Catalina back up and walked the same direction his friends headed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Honestly

Scorpius was still supporting Rose as they entered the hospital. "Madam. We could use a little help out here." Scorpius called to the Med-Witch.

"Oh dear, what happened?" she asked running over to them.

"We were in flying class when Rose's broom started going crazy it took her up a good 50 yards then shook her off. I caught her when she was falling. Once she was safe on my broom I started to descend when mine began to act up. Thankfully, I was able to control it to the ground without anyone else getting hurt. I think she is just a little shaken up from everything. I know I am."

"Was the headmistress in formed?" Med-witch asked.

"Yes she was running to talk to our class when we passed her office." Scorpius said.

"Well noting is broken but she is a little shaken. Here sweetheart drink this." Med-witch handed her a drink. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you should drink some too." she said handing him the other cup. "This should calm your stomach. Since it is time for lunch take it easy, and go to your last classes. Then I suggest you go to sleep early. And I mean that to both of you."

"Yes Madam, we will. May I ask how you knew I was a Malfoy?" Scorpius responded for the both of them. Rose just nodded.

"Oh, silly me I went to school with your parents. My name is Patil." The med-witch informed them. "Now, I know it wasn't your fault try and be more careful and the headmistress will find out what happened."

"Thank you Madam Patil." Rose thanked her.

"No problem, my dear. Please tell your mother I say hello." Madam Patil said and proceeds back to her office.

The doors to the hospital opened and the room turned to see who was coming in. "Albus, Catalina, are you okay? What happened?"

"Catalina fainted once you guys left." Albus answered.

"Okay I will be over in a minute. Help her onto the bed over there." Madam Patil ordered and pointed to the other side of the hall. "Now as for you two, you may leave."

Rose got up and started for the door and Scorpius quickly followed. They walked in silence for a minute or two. When Rose asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Because it was the right thing to do and I didn't want you to think that the broom you were riding was acting up because of me. Someone else is out to hurt you, Red." Scorpius said.

"oh… thank you." Rose mumbled looking down at her shoes. "I don't know of anyone who would want to hurt me."

"Well that just means that anyone could be a suspect." Scorpius said.

"Well I wouldn't say anyone. I think it is safe to say I have at least 2 people I know didn't do it." Rose corrected.

"And who are they?" Scorpius asked.

"You and Albus." she stated simply, while smiling sheepishly.

Scorpius smiled kindly and asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I was goanna go back to the room of requirements and read a bit." Rose turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"You probably shouldn't be alone and you should eat something." Scorpius said reaching for Rose's shoulder.

"Thank you, Scorp but I don't want anything to happen to you. If someone is after me I don't want to put anyone else in danger." Rose said not looking back. She could feel him tighten his grip on her to protest but she beat him to speak again. "Scorp, you may have saved me but this doesn't mean that I still won't beat you in everything we are up against each other for."

His face dropped a bit knowing he would be able to argue with her but he smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." Rose smiled and in almost a whisper said "However, I think I could get use to you calling me Red."

"I'm glad, Red." Scorpius said back, as he watched her walk up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Another Dream

Rose walked up to the room of requirement for the second time today. She skipped lunch and now dinner. Rose wasn't hungry and just wanted to be alone. Curling up on the couch she picked up the book she was reading the day before. Her eyes began to feel heavy. Sleep took over her body.

"Gregory?" said the lady from her last nightmare.

"Yes my dear" said a young gentleman who walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I know you love her." Ainsley said.

"Yes, but I do care about you too. I mean you gave me a beautiful baby boy."

Ainsley laughed "Yes, little Jackson Alastor Goyle. You know that neither has the others heart though."

"I know" Said Gregory with a sigh.

"You know the best thing for Jackson would be for me to take this job and you to move on from me. You have seen the threats."

"I have, but you running. This isn't you." He pleaded "Just stand up to them."

"You know Jackson needs the best possible option. Raise him as a humble, generous, and kind young man. I will come back when it is time for his training to begin. Until then keep him bounded to his charm. Also if anything happens to me let him go to Hogwarts and I have friends in there that will train him to use his gift." Ainsley couldn't look Gregory in the eyes.

"I will do everything in my power. I know you love him, but you know you can never be with him." Gregory stated.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can't be with the girl you fell for." Ainsley said "even if she is threatening me."

"I hate knowing you are running from a problem." Gregory said.

"I know but his safety comes first. I will be traveling and I will owl whenever I can. Save some for him to read when he is older." She said picking up her son for the last time.

There was a knock on the door. "Gregory? Ainsley? May I come in?"

"Of course, Draco." Gregory responded.

"He looks beautiful Ainsley. He has your eyes." Draco commented.

"Thank you, he has my powers too." Ainsley laughed as a child's toy floated out of Draco's bag and into the young boy's hands.

Gregory and Draco laughed. "He is just like you. Ainsley is what I hear true?"

"Yes, Draco, I am going to take the job and let Gregory be with the woman he loves."

Gregory started to back out of the room. "I will leave you two to discuss this."

"Draco, I can't fake it anymore. Jackson's life is in danger and I can't have that. I'm willing to let things go and travel the world to keep it safe; rather than to risk one of them following through on their threats against my child." Ainsley pleaded.

Draco tried to persuade Ainsley, "I can get out of this arraigned marriage. I am willing to go out of my way to keep Jackson and you safe."

Ainsley continued to plead, "Please just stop, I could never ask you to back out of what your parents arraigned and mess up what good you have coming."

"But I don't love her." He stood tall and pulled Ainsley into a kiss.

Ainsley was the first to pull out of the kiss. "I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. I'll letter you as often as I can" She put her hand on his face, "Stay safe. Maybe you can come and visit me every once and a while." Ainsley proposed.

"Of course, my love." He kissed her one last time. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight. Harry is coming to get me and we are going to The Burrow and I leave the country tomorrow." Ainsley looked away not being able to bare the pain any more. She pulled he son close and kissed his head.

"Little one, I pass memories of me to you so that I will always be your guardian and you will know my name. Memories Partis mei. Amor, vita vivet, et omnem adventum." (Share my Memories. Love life, live life, and take every adventure.) Tears fell from her eyes as she put down her child. "Until we meet again, my little one."

"Rosie" Came a low male voice from the real world. "Wake up, Rosie."

Rose rubbed her eyes realizing she had been crying but there was no reason for her to be crying. "Darling, you're awake." Said a female voice.

"Dad, Mum, what are you both doing here?" a sleepy Rose asked as she opened her eyes.

"We got an owl from Headmistress McGonagall." Ron said in a worried voice.

"Dad I'm okay. I promise." Rose tried to reassure her father.

"Then why were you crying?" Hermione asked.

"It was just a dream." Rose tried to push it off as nothing. "How did you find me here?"

Ron held up a piece of parchment. "It's a map of the school and everyone in it. When you didn't show up we knew you were here." he said.

"Also James said this was where you hid yourself after the sorting." Hermione stated in a matter of fact way. "They said you missed lunch and dinner. Why are skipping meals?"

Taking a deep breath Rose replied, "I don't want to face everyone after what happened during flying this morning."

"Darling, you have nothing to fear and pushing your friends away isn't the answer. They could help. McGonagall said that she couldn't tell who sent the spell just that they were trying very hard to hurt you and that they know many spells."

"Well I think it was the Malfoy spawn." Ron spat.

"Dad, he was the one that saved me from falling to my death. I owe him my trust at the least. Don't worry we are still competing for top scores in classes. So far I am in the lead." Rose said proudly.

"Ronald, this isn't the time to argue about that. Now Rose you still have to go to flying class. I did however get permission to give you this." Hermione held out a long package. Rose pulled off the wrappings and found a Firebolt 2000.

"Mum, Dad you didn't have to." Rose started.

"Darling it's for you to have confidence in yourself. That's what we are here to help you do." Hermione said.

The door opened and a blond head popped in. "oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else would be up here. I just brought Rose something to eat since I know she has miss two meals today." he said placing the plate on the table and backing out he said. "I'll just go."

"Thank you Scorp." Rose said smiling at him before he walked out the door.

"Did you just call him Scorp? Wait was that just Malfoy's spawn?! Rose, explain?" Ron was furious.

"Honey, we aren't going into this now. That was very nice of him to bring you food up." Hermione interrupted.

Rose smiled. "Mum this is going to sound weird but who was I named after?"

"I knew this question would come. Especially since I'm assuming you met Jackson and he told you about his mother." Rose nodded her head. "Yes, you are named after his mother. She was a dear friend to me and was going to be your godmother before she was killed." Rose took a deep breath in.

Plucking up the courage she asked "How did she die?"

"That is an answer you need to find out on your own but do not spend all your time on this question and forget to do your work." Hermione added.

"Of course mother I will always stay on top of my work. Can you at least tell me her last name?"

She laughed "I'm sorry you will find out soon enough my dear. These questions don't have to do with dreams, do they?" Rose froze "If they are and you want to talk about you can tell me anytime." Rose nodded again.

"Let's get you back to the common room before your curfew." Hermione said kissing her daughter on her head. They walked out of the room together and headed to the tower. Where Rose said goodbye to her parents and crashed into her bed, for a long night sleep.


End file.
